leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. March 3/1/2011 * has deleted info from multiple Jarvan pages, replacing them with insults. Also, can I ask why there are so many spaces on this page? PS: the checkmarks you used to add in here would be nice. Halifix 15:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) 3/2/2011 * deleted the synergy on and replaced it with "I love you Jimmy". :Also * has deleted the description on and replaced it with Zelda references that have nothing to do with this item. Also replaced "I love Jimmy" with an insult. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 02:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) * Minor. Put "Start by not playing this character" in Cass's strat page. Halifix 08:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No penalty, it was minor. 3/4/2011 * Has added useless pictures, and made his profile page into a vulgar champion imitation page. ( Banned.)You may also want to check out Despair174's pages. Halifix 08:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Moved pages. ** Perhaps my last post was ambiguous. ParkcomboGG created this page http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ParkcomboGG&oldid=115042 while Despair174 decided to innocently add his custom champion designs to the wiki with pictures, and should be warned to first ask permission before creating pages. Halifix 19:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) * Not exactly vandalism, but the guy changed his user page redirect, I'm not sure if you want to let people to do that... Here's the link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sakaar,_Paladin_of_Demacia --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) It is not against the rules to do this. * edited Texas Snyper's custom champion, removing most data and adding profane insults. Halifix 03:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) 3/5/2011 * was created today and changed Ashe's second gallery to display all recently added photos. Halifix 11:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * is vandalising pages, and is immediately reverting them. Probably the same person. Halifix 11:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * added profanity to Texas Snyper's custom champion descriptions. Note that the IP has the same location (201.95) as the last vandal. 3/6/2011 * has created a page called Noobs in an attempt to troll other players with their opinion. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) * created a page called *** trying to troll around in the wikia. Technology Wizard 21:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 3/8/2011 * vandalized kennan's main page. Rolled it back. Texas Snyper 17:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * (again) vandalzied kennan's main page (right after i fixed it) as well as Teemo's main page. EDIT: also vandalized nasus and kat Texas Snyper 17:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * replaced the synergy for Madred's Bloodrazors with "rgfdggdfgd loser is f***ed ... it's f***ing wikipedia" in Portugese (Google translate). Halifix 19:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * changed the name of Karthus's ult to "dond blast." Halifix 20:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * deleted the page on Magma Chamber and reedited it a number of times, probably with some idiotic notion that this would make it harder to fix. Mr Lovely 00:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 3/10/2011 * replaced the word "Low" in Lower Tier with an insult in the Items Page. Also erased the description on the Influence Points page with a trolling comment relating to LoL and vandalized the Nocturne page with random descriptions and unconfirmed statistics. Lastly, he put a very offensive comment on the Nocturne page. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) * also updated the trolling comment on the Influence Points page with yet more trolling content. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 3/11/2011 * vandalized Nocturne The Eternal Nightmare by changing every skill name/description, champion name and title. --Zelgadis87 17:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) 3/15/2011 * vandalized Lee Sin page. --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) * created the page WHENSTHESTOREUP with a meaningless message in all caps. --Zelgadis87 20:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 3/18/2011 * Don't know if it would qualify as 'vandalism' but he had impropperly changed stats/formats for main page and broke champ page. I already reverted the changes. Texas Snyper 14:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 3/19/2011 * vandalized the Riot Point page's currency conversion values. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 01:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) 3/21/2011 * changing values and info randomly on pages. --Kungming2 19:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) * deleted the main info box on Shen's Champion page and replaced it with an insult. Also changed the RP value to "1". EtherMage Account Ban Lift Hi my name is EtherMage. Yesterday my account was banned because I uploades too many images, and I'm using my friends account to talk to you. I apologize for uploading so many images, I didn't know it wasn't allowed. It was an honest mistake. Could you please unban my account? I won't make the same mistake again. Recent Blog Sam, I can't see any blogs newer than Reign of the Purple Caster Minion, First Impressions When I click on "show more" in the blog side? I may just being doing something wrong, but that used to show all of the latest ones. User talk:Asperon Thorn RE: Moderator rights Hi Sam. I just checked and it looks like someone beat me to it. The Moderator group has all the rights you listed in your message. If you ever need any more help, feel free to contact me again. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Guidelines: Can we make some sort of guideline for adding to Trivia pages. I would really like to remove anything that looks like "x'' may have something to do with y" For Example: "Akali, 'may' be related to Charlie Sheen, through Martin Sheen's 2nd dog's paid walker's Roomate's sister." Riot's references are pretty blatant, if one has to reach far for a reference than it is probably coincidence. Asperon Thorn 23:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Tech:Facebook Hey. Sorry I havn't replied about Facebook. I havn't played today because I'm on my Mac. What do I search again? I checked all of the Samuels and I dont know which one is you. What is your profile picture? :ok I know which one it is. I'll add you later when I get home. Technology Wizard 23:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History Category Sam, I noticed that some champions like Jarvan are categorized as Need Patch History, while having every patch note listed from the patch that added them till the most recent one. Is this intended ? (also, when you can, reply to my questions above regarding the monster buffs, thanks!) Zelgadis87 11:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply, I'll work on the template then! Zelgadis87 19:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an heads up: ::*The template for the buff icon is working and I've updated every page that used the old one. ::*I've marked the images we were using for the buffs for speedy deletion (I hope it's the right template to use.. ^^'), as they aren't used anywhere on the wiki and are just duplicates. ::*Since I was the one that updated the patch history for the last 2 released champions, I realized that I was the one that should have removed the Need Patch History category.. As such, I've rechecked them and removed that category. Feel free to readd it and notify me about changes that should be done to them in case they aren't right. Note that I didn't check other champions, so there could be others that have the patch history perfectly updated but are still in that category. :::Sorry for having bothered you once more, but I'm still pretty new to the wiki ;p --Zelgadis87 19:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sony Vegas The problem you are having is most likely your antivirus. The crack is being flagged by your antivirus and removed right as you extract it from the archive. Assuming it's a false positive, just disable your antivirus for the time you need to place it in the program folder from the archive. After that the antivirus shouldn't have much problem with the file until you do a full scan at which point it might flag the file again, you can just add it to exceptions list. If that still doesn't work for you, let me know, I'll work on getting something to you over email. (PS> I'd need more info as to which program you exactly have, SV9 has a few releases out there I can either give you a link to torrent for the whole thing or you'll have to get me the exact version so I can look for patch that would apply in that case) --AntiZig (talk, ) 21:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Achievement Badges The badges at the top of the http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard page are the ones I have problems with. And thank you for the upcoming moderation position, I'm flattered. NeonSpotlight 08:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Monsters and Minions Page Director Hey Sam! I'd really love to! Thank you very much! :) --Zelgadis87 13:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Redirect Hey Sam, I wanted to bring this up with your, but perhaps this has to go to Kaz. Times and times again, when you update the community messages it takes me to the Recent Wiki Activity page... Why the hell is that I have no idea, since current activity has no relation to your blog posts... I have to figure out what I have to fish out on the right side of the page... It's just, how should I put it.. Inconvenient, not organized and plain misleading. Can we fix it in some way so it links directly to either your blog post or some other page instead of Recent Wiki Activity? Thanks. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I am aware that it's the box on the right, however, that box on the right is about 150px wide. Do you really think community messages deserve a 150px wide frame??? Because that's exactly how much attention the users will pay to it... On top of that it's located on a page that has nothing to do with community messages... Again, we either need a dedicated page or change the redirect on the pop-up. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you. =] --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) FB Page Hey Sam I'll be taking care of the Facebook page, so every user that wants to be an admin, send them to me. - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 14:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey that's great but the problem here is that many users are new, and it is important for them to give priority to the wiki, before they start posting in the facebook page. - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 15:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) On Sale Box Well the space is divided between the skin, but let me see if i can do more. - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 15:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sam #1?! HOLY COW!!!! You made it! Congratulations on defeating Nystus :D. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You're a Bureaucrat now? @.@ Colors Hey Sam. Just out of curiosity, can you explain what the colors of people names on the wikia represent... Yellow-? Orange-? Green-? Purple-? Red-? Blue-? I just want to know what the job of each color is. Please reply asap! --Technology Wizard 01:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Its more like a figure of speech meaning like as soon as you get the chance. Anyway, back to he actual topic... Now I understand what they are but what is the "Job" specificly. Like what is the point of their name being changed to a different color.. what is their main job in the wikia? Technology Wizard 01:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thank you so much for the VERY USEFUL INFORMATIVE info! I really needed to know what these things meant so I can understand the wikia better. If you need help with anything please let me know. --Proud editor of LoL Wika Technology Wizard 02:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) (lol :D) User Technology Wizard I'm a little concerned with this user and how he is... contributing. Looking at his profile he says his main goal is to be #1 on the leaderboard which raises concern immediately but in itself isn't that bad, my problem with him occurs when looking at the Wiki Activity page and seeing things like him adding categories to champions (ie, support to Trundle+Jarvan, pusher to Twitch+Ryze+Katarina+Janna+Irelia(Debatable)+, self heal to Singed, teleport to LeBlanc, nuke to Amumu, and that was just today, he's doing his best to milk points out of anything he can even if it means giving out false information. NeonSpotlight 04:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Sam. Thanks for the warning but I have something to say as well. I don't know if you noticed on my previous account but I honestly think that people are jealous of me.... I remember someone said something like "I guess on not in the top 5 anymore" and then he posts something on your page saying something like "I recommend ban and deletion of his edits" All I do is add information that I think is useful. Who is to say that twitch or Irelia or Ryze are not pushers when they can wipe out minions waves within seconds. And in situations like Jarvan being a support means that if an ally was in danger of dying, he could easily help them escape. Its not like Im just here to become rank 1. People just like to take my words and twist them like "OMG he wants to be rank 1, lets all be concerned because he might be adding false info.." Sam I hope hat you understand that I'm not the type of editor that just wants to be rank 1 and would do anything to become rank 1. It's a goal that I would like to accomplish one day in the far future. If i ad categories to pages, is someone supposed to improve it or something? Because once again nobody is telling me anything about "The Rules". And for anybody else that is reading this, talk to me if you having so many stressful problems watching me edit things. Btw it is things like this that honestly discourage me from improving the wikia anymore. People act as if it was a race to the finish line when its to help new users understand the game better. Technology Wizard 05:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::All of us who edit here have seen our achievements as a byproduct of our efforts here, rather than a goal to be worked towards. You can't just add random info that's not relevant, especially when you know it to not be true. For example, Jarvan might be able to be played as a support, but that's like saying Soraka can play DPS (which I have seen before) - sure, some people may do so but you're messing up everything else by listing it as such. Users of the Wiki, who are the ones we ultimately work to help, will be very, very, confused. That's why me, NeonSpotlight, UberTri, and others always made sure to ask Sam, Kaz, and other experienced editors what the standards were before we made any substantial pages- that's why we have project pages! We've built this community and all our edits around consensus, not on self-motivated achievement farming. Therefore, your edits should be driven by that same logic. None of us are trying to block you from editing anything or discourage you, but we are concerned that what you do are not in accordance with the coordination that all of us strive to achieve. --Kungming2 07:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to interfere in this discussion, but I just noticed Janna being in the pusher category and I almost facepalmed. The credibility of this wiki depends on the content we put in its articles. You can even stack APs on Garen, but please do not write here that it is a viable build. Also note that there is a page on the wiki itself which lists what the various categories are for, and if you notice, "clearing a minion wave within seconds" (which Janna cannot do, by the way) is not the (only) characteristic of a pusher champion. I'll revert some of these categories, because really, if some guest see them, they will just delete this wiki from their bookmarks. --Zelgadis87 18:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Moderator I can Block, Movefile, and Rollback, and SupressRedirect not quite sure about the others (editprotected, noratelimit, move-subpages) as, honestly, I wouldn't know where to test them, I can not move comments, delete comments, or edit comments. NeonSpotlight 06:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sam. I made a minor edit to the syntax of the MediaWiki extension that controls local user groups. See if the moderator can now do those four things you said were not working. If they still don't work, tell me and I'll have someone on the tech team take a look. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We checked from our end, and everything seems to be working. So when you're logged in as Test Moderator, you're saying that you don't see the edit and delete links when you move your pointer over a comment? If you do, then it's working correctly. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, we figured out what's wrong. Article and blog comments are viewed as talk pages by our system. So basically, commentdelete is useless by itself. In order to be able to delete comments, the moderator group will also need the "delete" right, which will give them the ability to delete all pages. If that's cool with you guys, just say the word and I'll add it to the moderator group. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::After adding delete to the group's rights, the group can now see the delete link on comments, as expected, but there was still no link to edit. After tinkering with adding other rights to the group, I couldn't get the edit link to appear. The moderator does have the ability to edit comments though. When you click the delete link, you're taken to a separate page where you perform the delete. In the browser's URL field, at the very end of the URL you see action=delete. If you manually replace "delete" with "edit" there and press enter, the page changes to an edit mode where you can edit the comment and click the Publish button. Obviously that's just a workaround. In the meantime, I'm going to ask the tech team why the edit link isnt appearing and what needs to be done to make it appear. I'll reply again when we get it straightened out, which may be a day or two. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sam #1 Gratz Bro. Vyrolan 18:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice work! :Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Template colors Sam, one user this morning brought up an issue with some template colors we are using on the wiki: if the Monobook layout is activated in the preferences some text is mostly unreadable. While the wiki itself is basically designed for a dark background (eg, the items icons look out of place with a white background), we should at least make it readable in that layout. Are we able to change the css style used based on the user preferences ? --Zelgadis87 12:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :He reverted them himself. I'll talk to Kaz then! --Zelgadis87 12:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Misc. Hello. I just wanted to congratulate everyone that has been promoted to something. I just had a thought though.. Doesn't it seem like easy to recieve a promotion since a lot of people are getting them now..? Technology Wizard 00:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sagee Prime - Thanks for the views and here is some clarification Thanks for watching the other day. I updated my page to state that I have two livestreams. One being my person livestream the one I was streaming to yesterday and the other being the team livestream which I stream to when the whole team is present. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 12:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum: Wiki Projects organization Hi Sam. I've been staring at the forums for a little bit today and I think we need to make a common forum for the projects on the wiki, then ask each project manager to create a discussion thread for that project that would either have all the discussion there or link to a talk page that has the info on the project. List of Active Wiki Projects: * Ability Details * Needs Patch History * Items history * Chinese Skins Alternatively, we can create a forum thread that would just list the info on the active/complete projects and would link to all the appropriate pages from there and also provide the names of people who to contact with questions. This is sort of an incomplete thought, sorry to just dump it here, but I think it needs to be done, perhaps we might even make a poll to see what people think would be the most appropriate organization method. Regardless, it needs to be done, since there's quite a few projects that different people are running and the info on their existence is not concentrated in any single place (except maybe your talk page). I know of them because I've been around, but the discussion pages for each of those projects are somewhat hidden / ill-accessible. I think it would be more beneficial for new users that wish to join the effort/wiki and help out, if there's a centralized log of which projects are out there. Let me know what you think. --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The questions of the day Hey Sam. I have three questions to ask you: # What do you think of my Bclosed template. Doe's it look cool? What things should be improved in the template? # Since the user pictures have new guidelines, do we need to reupload them to the new format and the different name? If we do, what's gonna happen to the previous pictures? # Since I'm the director of the Item and Summoner pages, I noticed that's there's a Summoner category. However, that category seems to be a bit empty. Should I move the categories from the Rune, Spell, and Mastery page to that category and fix all the category placements? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ability Deatils Project Hey Sam. I wanted to say that I would be more than happy to help with the Ability Details. I also wanted to know how you take the videos for each ability. Technology Wizard 03:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Promotion? Hey Sam! Someone recently told me that I got promoted but I can't tell. My name still looks blue to me. Also if I did get a promotion, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! You WILL NOT regret it!!!! Technology Wizard 01:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Vandal to Katarina Hi Sam. I'm not sure how to report anyone but this guy is driving me crazy! I noticed that he changed Katarina's name and User:Cidem1324 changed it back. The vandal changed it again so I had changed it back. The process occurred twice and it's getting ridiculous. I'm not sure what his name is but if you look under the history for Katarina, you'll see this mess. Technology Wizard 01:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I know when something happens on the wikia because I now get e-mails that I recieve on my phone the second someone edits something so as you can tell I've been getting a lot of e-mails. I will let you know if anything else happens. Technology Wizard 02:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok talk to you later Sam. I'll let you know tomorrow. Technology Wizard 02:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Activity I don't know if you can do anything about this however the Special:WikiActivity page is messed up due to a large edit to Shaco's galllery which replaced it with recently uploaded images, every edit below it is extremely buggy looking. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will do ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Own Talk page JCkD4Ni3L 07:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC)By "shouldn't" do you mean it's mandatory? I can't remove or clean my own talk page ? variable change Hello Sam. Before you gone nuts on why the details box is not working, I need to tell you that I have changed the name of the variable "info2" to "detail". For example, it once was "innateinfo2", but now it's "innatedetail". So I just wanted to tell you that so that you can change all the variables in the Champion's Details pages before things get out of hand. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Im finished with the Detail pages. :) UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture Loop System Yo Sam! I have an idea for the AD Project - Can we somehow add, like, a spoiler function ? As soon as you load every picture, they are running simulated, which can cause some loading slowing. I am not all too familiar with the BB-Code. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 15:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) * Okay, just offered it. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 16:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "All" Ch skins uploaded Hola Sam! queria comentarte que he terminado de subir todas las skins del servidor chino que he podido encontrar. Aún así estoy casi seguro de que hay más, por ejemplo la skin original de Xin no he podido encontrarla por ninguna parte pero me parece raro que no exista... Bueno, además me gustaría darte las gracias por haberme subido de rango en el wiki, es un honor jeje. Aunque ahora que ya están las skins subidas tendré que buscar otra tarea para ayudar a la Wiki, porque el server chino se actualiza mucho menos y las skins salen muuuuy poco a poco (nada desde LeBlanc..). Venga un saludo! =) Silvoss 00:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) My Crazy Mission Hey Sam. I finally finished my mission! My mission was to go into eery champion's startegy page and change the names of everything that I could find that had an icon to the icon. I only did this to the Strategy pages and that's it. No more than that because it takes '''FOREVER!! Anyway, you're the only active in the wikia right now so I wanted to tell you. Maybe tomorrow we can do a custom game for more ability details. Talk to you soon! Technology Wizard 04:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC)' Separate Abilities Pages Hey Sam I've seen what you've done, and i believe every ability should have its own page. Lets solve this before continuing. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if every ability had its own page the loading times would be faster. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC)